The Zombie Slayer Auditions
by Freiheit1692
Summary: Miley and Ashley compete for the lead role in Jake Ryans latest movie sequel. But what is the limit when Ashley begins dating Jackson?


"Jackson!" Miley wailed as she pounded her fist on the bathroom door, " Do you live in the bathroom? I'm going to be late for the concert if you don't get your butt out of there!"

Silence pursued, incurring Miley's wrath.

" JACKSON!" Miley yelled exasperated as she slapped the wooden door with all her might. Just as her palm reached the door, it swung open and Jackson was hit squarely in the face and stumbled backwards a couple of steps.

" He-ey! I told ya I was coming out! You're not the only one who needs the bathroom!" Jackson picked up his scattered items and retreated from the bathroom.

" Yeah, you're right." Miley replied with a tinge of remorse in her voice, " Hannah Montana needs it too." She smirked before shoving past Jackson into the bathroom.

Jackson grumbled angrily and made some funny faces after his seemingly irritating sister.

That day at school… 

" Miley!" Lily exclaimed as she finally caught sight of her. For the past half hour, Lily had been craning her weary neck to find Miley amidst the thickening crowd around the Drama board along the hallway. " What took you so long this morning?"

" _Jackass-on_ took forever in the bathroom. I mean, it's not like he's not female in the house." Miley complained, growing curious about the dense crowd of students.

" Why's everyone standing around here?"

" Oh!" Lily exclaimed, " You'd never guess what!"

" Oh no, it isn't! Jake Ryans is coming back, isn't he!" Miley squealed animatedly.

" Even better!" Lily chimed in.

" What can be better than that zombie-slayer saying," Miley continued dreamily, " _Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me do it again." _

" Jake Ryans is holding auditions for the students in our school for roles in his latest zombie-slayer movie sequel!" Lily ran out of breath.

" No way!" Miley's eyes widened.

" Yes way!" Lily contradicted her, " Look at that board, the announcement's over there."

Miley and Lily squeezed their way into the suffocating crowd and finally saw the board, which confirmed the latter's statement.

" This is too good to be true." Miley drifted off into a dazed mood.

" Of course, it is." An arrogant voice answered back, " Nobody is good enough for Jake Ryans except me of course."

Without even turning their heads to welcome their unexpected intruder, Miley and Lily spoke in renaissance, " Amber and Ashley" They sighed.

The army of students parted obediently like the red ocean for the school's most popular girls, who approached the board.

" Only pea-brains like you would _think_ you had a shot at this audition," said Ashley.

" Oh yeah? Wait till you see, Miley is totally going to own this audition." Lily said with confidence in her voice. However, Miley turned towards Lily and gulped nervously.

" We'll see about that when my name appears next to Jake Ryans on all movie posters, that even you won't be able to resist using to cover up your face." Ashley smirked arrogantly.

" That was neat." Amber turned to Ashley to reproduce their famous handshake, " Oooooo…" They brought their finger tips together, "Ssssssssss….." Before their voices broke up into uncontrollable raucous laughter.

" In _your_ face, Ashley." Lily retorted before dragging the shaking Miley away.

" Lily…." Miley said menacingly in an almost inaudible volume, " What were you thinking?"

" What are you saying? Hannah Montana will totally own the audition!"

" Hannah? Hannah!" Miley voice grew louder, " We're not talking Hannah here! We're talking _plain old Miley_." Her voice switched to her thick Southern accent.

" What? Are you kidding? Miley versus Ashley?" Lily dissolved into laughter, not realising what she had done.

" Thanks a lot, Lily." Miley glared at her before she hushed.

" But you can't go as Miley! I mean, Hannah will totally win the role!"

" But I can't! It won't be the same. Besides, Jake won't treat Hannah the same as he treats Miley."

Suddenly, Oliver appeared just when the girls had reached a dead end.

" Hey girls, I heard the news. But I've got an idea."

" Maybe now's not exactly the right time, Oliver." Miley chastised him.

" Oh no… Oliver! You know your plans _never_ work!" Lily said.

" Yeah, but this one will," defended Oliver.

"Alright, let's hear it." Miley sighed.

" Miley would definitely make it through with some Hannah influence." Oliver smiled as he delivered the news.

" That's almost as bad as…." Miley stopped midway through her sentence, " Hey, that's actually a good idea." The trio smiled.

* * *

Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a Hannah Montana fanfiction. Please review if you have read. Please enjoy!

Cheero


End file.
